rulers_and_ruinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amalantrah
Note: This will need amending in reference to the new formation of the world, via gods/immortality Amalantrah When the Universe was still in its infancy, Great Old Ones infiltrated the realm. The reasoning behind these primordial entities emergence is a mystery. A few of these creatures found Hoet and began monstrous experiments. They built massive stone temples and with the work of shoggoths, bio-matter repurposed from Hoettan fauna. These shoggoths provided the Old Ones with slave labor, but ultimately were mortal. Many of the Old Ones found abhorrent mortality infiltrated every aspect of Hoet, and left the realm in search of more permanent realms to conquer. At least one remained, for it was in the process of creating a new race of slaves. Shoggoths had shown their ineptitude when it came to complex orders. To remedy this, he gave his new creation a massive brain and the ability to procreate. The Old One eschewed strength as physical prowess was unnecessary with multitudes working together. One final gift it inadvertently gave was sentience, more of a byproduct of the mind. The Old One was apathetic to their comprehension of magic and logic--demanded more stones to be cut, and laid. The Amalantrah, as the Old One called them, were quick to conspire how to overthrow their master. Through decades of weaving the arcane and wild waves of magic, they created a spell to transport their mountainous slavemaster into the far reaches of space. While casting the spell, involving a complex and intricate ritual, the Old One did literally nothing but stare at his creations. With the gnawing fear that it would return, the Amalantrah took control of the temples from the remaining shoggoths. In this place, the first tribe of sentient man began their freedom by writing laws that would govern them, and writing the core tenants that would become House Visanthropharaohs. Amalantrah tenants ' ' We are led by our most intelligent We must hold competition in both arcana and logic to decide who leads us Never will the inferior ones hold position over any Amalantrah No magic should need to be cast twice. ' ' The Amalantrah, in the stone temple which they were created, began tinkering with their own genetic code, and that of the fauna. Races such as Orcs and Tabaxi were the first to be molded by the Amalantrah; slave labor as the Old One had done to them. They were quick to populate and branch out from their singular local, and with immigration came new species to practice on. Their immigration, often self-exile, came from internal conflict. The chief of these were the believed favoritism of current leaders, as each leader had to demonstrate their superiority in a confluence of skill, weaving unique and dangerous magics once every thirty years. The Amalantrah, most of whom believed their skill was ignored, left to found new cities with their kinsmen and slaves. Some of these settlements experienced slave uprisings, and the master Amalantrah were killed. Eventually enough of these created raced, through uprises and raids, perforated the domination the Amalantrah held over Hoet. Thousands of years later, the Amalanatrah, who were first created began dying of old age, found a way to make his kin immortal. This Amalanatrah, named Bythos Tetramantos, entered the Leadership competition. Bythos showed the audience the law of nature, then how to pervert it. The agast crowd watched as he summoned torrents of energy, and each Amalanatrah felt a pulling in their being. A dark energy ripped out of each and every Amalanatrah, regardless of where they were, and was banished using the same spell that sent away their Master Old One. Through the only unanimous vote, Bythos Tetramantos became the most esteemed leader onto his people, killing death itself. This was the first action of the Great House Visanthropharaohs. The line of rulers is a list that only the Amalanatrah have, because only the Amalanatrah care, as it only included numbers and names, which aren’t written in Common of High Common. The original list isn’t even closely guarded, and the book is replicated for sale, en masse in House Elicanther’s Library Kethul-Kuth. Alamanatrah today have much the same appearance as when the Old One crafted them. As they age, they prefer to levitate off the ground, or rather pull themselves along with psychic tentacles, only visible to those with magic/true sight. They also have a deep distrust of elves and humans, both of which weren’t created my them. They loathe elves for a secondary reasoning as they proliferated generic magic--a type of magic that pulled away from intuition and weaving, and was made learnable by anyone with the slightest arcane talent. Given their newly found immortality, they studied it like all thing. They found ways around these laws. An Amalanatrah who is found grievous of the most heinous crime, is in effect dead. The punishment, conceived by the last ruler, involves a way to locate their Creator, lock a teleport scroll to Ever-Maw. Through a high council judgement which can take at minimum 73 years to 1012 years and in Case in point: Tamu-Lay was thought to have made the most grievous crime of forging history scrolls. He recorded that the city of Glacier had never been charted or mapped. The multiple envoys of previous searching vehemently denied this. This sentence hearing took just until 5 months, 1 week and 3 days before the first campaign starts. To this day Glacier does not exist in the eyes of House Visanthropharaohs. The punishment, if convicted, is teleportation to the Ever-Maw of the Old One that created them. They spend eternity reforming then being digested. This punishment has been has been carried out, by record are 50. Though, study has been put forth that being poured in concrete, being made into ash, being consumed in some part, also lengthens the long process of regeneration. Normally, it takes a law decade If all reports are to be taken true, there can be as few as 90 Amalanatrah.